User talk:Imouto-tan
, there is rarely a time when you cannot find me in the but on the off chance that I'm not there feel free to drop me a message and I'll get back to you asap. Remember to Sign your comments please :P Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 05:30, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Hey Imouto-tan, I have done two powers you approved. Mind if I do Bodily Motion Manipulation and Movement Conversion? The first one is the ability to manipulate a human body's linear motion, as opposed to Bodily Rotation Manipulation, which does rotation. The other converts one type of motion/movement to another, from running to sliding, to rolling to cartwheeling, to flying to burrowing, etc. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 20:06, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Pardon me, but did you get my last message? I saw you on earlier, but you didn't respond. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 20:54, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 05:06, February 11, 2019 (UTC) worship empowerment Why was my edit on the worship empowerment page removed? as I show an example from Doctor Who? Samaxe123 (talk) 15:07, February 12, 2019 (UTC)Samaxe123 Discord Hi, is there a discord server for Superpower Wiki? I can't seem to find it. DeeeFoo (talk) 03:01, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Ad Mascots? Can Advertisment mascots can be known users? Mana and Ethernano Hey Imouto isn’t Ethernano from Fairy Tail a type of mana just as how Kidō from Bleach is a type of magic? --Chris Urena (talk) 18:29, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Say, Imouto-tan, how are these? Speedy Activity: The ability to change speed while performing actions, movements, attacks, accelerating, decelerating, starting or stopping as much as the user wants. Short Distance Activity: The ability to perform many actions or movements within short distances while moving at any speed. This is usually done with body parts or sometimes the whole body withing those distances faster than they are moving linearly. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 04:36, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Thanks. Now that I think about it, I may have asked you about the second one before. Oh well, wasn’t keen on it, anyway. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:51, February 21, 2019 (UTC) In place of that second idea, how is Thin Surface Zipping, the ability to slide fast from the bottom of thin surfaces, such as ropes, bars, beams, wires, poles, etc. while hanging under them, with their hands, feet or both hands and feet or another appendage. EDIT: One more idea: High-Speed Maneuverability: The ability to not only maneuver or change direction, stop, start, slow down or speed up at high speed, but to survive damage from falling at high speed, hitting walls at high speed, etc. without breaking bones and even splatting. Not only that, the user can maintain speed and possibly direction when landing or impacting something without losing any of it, usually bouncing off of or pushing against the surface in a fraction of a second. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:41, February 21, 2019 (UTC) You mean both? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:12, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Just to make sure, are both Thin Surface Zipping and High-Speed Maneuverability okay? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 19:06, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 14:24, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Hey, Imouto-tan, I found out from another user here that we have several powers that cover High-Speed Maneuverability, a power you approved several days ago. So in its place, how is this instead? Bouncy Activity: The ability to have bounciness/bounce with every move or action one makes, from walking to crawling to running to performing tasks and so on. The user is able to control this bounciness and thus move and act normally without having trouble, but otherwise, they could be adapted to the bounciness of their movements. Unlike Bouncing, or even Hyper Bouncing, for that matter, this power idea is about having bounciness in all forms of movement, as well as having adapted to them and being able to control them, as it would be hard to walk with feet as bouncy as an elastic ball. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:58, February 27, 2019 (UTC) This idea was sent to you several minutes ago, actually. And thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:09, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Say, here are some more ideas of mine. Root Manipulation: The ability to manipulate plant roots of any kind. Animation Retention: To remain animate even when transmutated into stone, ice or something similar, frozen or encased in a material, transformed into an object, put in a vegetative state or otherwise affected by Inanimation. The user still has their life and can thus move, act, attack, defend, task and the like even when they are supposed to be unable to move due to being affected by such powers. Plus, the user's internal body parts still function like normal like a living being's internal body parts would. One more thing. I am unsatisfied with the Bouncy Activity power I asked you about. Mainly because I have an already approved idea that is partially similar. So I'd like to ask for this instead: Fragile Activity. The ability to perform actions, movements, attacks and tasks without harming oneself if the user has a weak body, a weak atomic or molecular structure, has body parts turned into glass, stone, water or something else, or somehting similar. The user does is not invulnerable. The weak aspects of the user's body are negated or defied, making it so that the user can attack and so on without breaking or destroying their body parts or body, but the fragileness can only be negated to a degree, so that while the user can interact like a normal or stronger person, they can still be affected and broken by strong enough forces. So, how are all three of these? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 02:20, March 2, 2019 (UTC) The Issue in Strength Infinitum Imouto-tan, I have some problem in Strength Infinitum. In Thor and Hercules page from Marvel Earth-616, they possesses unlimted strength and show feats that is infinite. If you can, would you add Hercules and Thor in the Users list?(ChristopKan (talk) 01:57, March 2, 2019 (UTC)) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 03:43, March 2, 2019 (UTC) discord invite can you please send me an invite to the discord? Samaxe123 (talk) 18:07, March 8, 2019 (UTC)'Samaxe123 The user has re-uploaded the explict images Hi, do you mind blocking the user SexyGuilty? They re-uploaded the porn/explict images that you deleted before and they don't seem like the type of user who will be stopped by simply deleting them. Thanks for your help.SageM (talk) 00:31, March 14, 2019 (UTC)SageM RIP My laptop just completely died so I'm sending this here to inform you I may be gone for some time. Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 04:02, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Hey, Imouti-tan, I was wondering, how are these? High Speed Athletics: The ability to do acrobatics, parkour and other athletics at extremely high speeds without getting hurt. Absolute Parkour: We have Enhanced Parkour and Supernatural Parkour, so why not? It would deal with the imaginary and conceptual, as well as spiritual and other things. Body Part Maneuverability: The ability for one's body parts to maneuver perfectly/move gracefully or change direction at any speed as many times as one wants, all while each body part does so independently, though the user can't necessarily jump higher, run faster have better reflexes despite of this, but each body part can maneuver perfectly/move gracefully or change direction very quickly in defiance to its inertia, allowing for multiple movements, kicks, punches, grabs and such without trouble. Near Space Maneuvering: The ability to move though objects that are close together, normally without having to step on those objects, which are usually small or allow for the user to step over. Unlike Tight Space Maneuvering, the user may or may not be in tight spaces while doing this, just areas that have objects that are able to be stepped over. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:05, March 25, 2019 (UTC) Just wondering, did you get my last message? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 14:19, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 14:31, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Say, Imouto-tan, how are these? Unchanging Action: The ability to not spread something or affect other people or objects with that something, even if they are surrounded or covered by it. For example, if one has a disease that can be spread, the user can touch objects or people without spreading the disease to them. If the user is covered in fire, ice, water, electricity or any other element, or is using elemental powers, they can interact with objects and people without spreading or affecting them with the element or their elemental powers. If one is covered in fire, they can run in a pool of oil without causing it to catch on fire. If one is a living black hole, they can interact with things without causing them to be sucked into the user. Free Action: The ability to do things freely without needing to use them for something else. Basically, this means the user can walk, interact with objects, crawl, task, etc with their body parts while something else can do another thing for them, That thing may come from telekinetic limbs that are invisible, Effect Generation, subconscious thought, Levitation, automatic interaction or invisible forces carrying the user while holding onto something. So if the user is swinging on monkey bars, they can continue swinging or hold on without using their body parts while whatever is keeping them hanging on does it for them. If the user is walking, whatever is keeping them upright keeps them walking while their legs are free to kick or do something else, that kind of stuff. Tree Manipulation: I am surprised we do not have this yet. Is it okay to create a power to manipulate trees? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:07, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Never mind that one, then. What about the other two? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:41, April 11, 2019 (UTC) So, what do you think of Free Action and Unchanging Action as described above? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:08, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! And that’s okay that you were late. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:41, April 14, 2019 (UTC) Say, Imouto-tan, how are these? Whole Body Exertion: The ability to exert strength or physical forces on one's whole body instead of parts of it that are pulling or pushing against something. Motion Retention: The ability to retain one's motion capabilities, no matter what happens to the user, from being deformed, or losing a limb or transformed or torn to pieces to having body parts disabled in some way, etc. Strength Retention: The ability to retain one's strength no matter what happens and exert forces even in situations or body states where they cannot normally do so. Maneuverability Combat: The ability to use one's maneuverability in combat, from body parts to whole body, they can outmaneuver others and perform actions that others cannot keep up with or have a hard time following, and doing things they have no time to react to with ease. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:36, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Did you get my last message? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:38, April 29, 2019 (UTC) That's okay. Thanks, though. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:12, April 29, 2019 (UTC) lol, nice one Lol. That was a nice one. ''Totalitarian Dictator. ^^;; Even if you changed it to a new one, it was still a nice touch.SageM (talk) 02:40, May 4, 2019 (UTC)SageM The hell you on about? I'm the Totalitarian Dictator around here, mister. Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 03:41, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Alright, thanks for your input. I appreciate it. I am still going to wait for Kuo's word, if you don't mind. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 02:22, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, I guess that is surprising, to say the least. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 14:43, May 11, 2019 (UTC) After I added few more Admins some time ago, I figured that I might as well remove those who haven't been active as Admins lately. If you want to talk about it, contact my Talk-page. But please no rants over this, it really has been a while since you did Admins work. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:32, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Huh, forgot that deleting pages doesn't show on the Recent Wiki Activity. OK, back to administration you go, just please try to be bit more active on the visible editing. It's been lonely work lately. Also, if you have problems with my actions as bureaucrat, please say it here instead on the discord. I really don't have time to do more than skim around there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:27, May 12, 2019 (UTC) I read what happened on Kuo's page between you and Death_Horseman. While I have heard some bad things about you (not quite sure if they are true or not), and while I don't know you well enough to judge well, I will say that I don't exactly agree with how Death_Horseman was treating you. I mean, you didn't even come across as arrogant and sarcastic to me, and I would never mind if you were returned to as an admin. I thought Death was trying too hard to make you seem bad, trying every chance he had to try and expose you. I don't think that is right at all. I am sorry you had to go through all that, Imouto. By the way, you might want to read and not miss Kuo's response to what you told him, which is above this message I have sent to you. If you want to hear the news though, you are an admin again. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 04:33, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Good to know. Self-awareness is always a good thing. As long as you're willing to try to improve, then it's all good. Still, I thought Death was being too extreme and unfair towards you. I really think he should have eased up on you. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 04:44, May 12, 2019 (UTC) One last thing, despite how you can be arrogant and rude, I don't think you a bad person at all, not that bad of a person, anyway. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 04:48, May 12, 2019 (UTC) :/ DYPAD is back in the work-force. I've added few admins recently, but the results are bit... iffy... The number of members who'd fit for the position is pretty low, and most of the more active ones tend to be the ones I don't dare to give more power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:15, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Thank you Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) 22:46, May 15, 2019 (UTC) When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Meh basically. Bit pointless and just adds clutter on the page. Try something that shows only the name of the page, not the full description. However, that this happens when you hover over a thumbnail is bit too much, that needs to go. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:03, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Well, let's give it a go... --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:57, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager introduction Hello Imouto-tan! My name is Marcus, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for this fine wiki! I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my talk page. If you have any questions about my role, don't hesitate to ask, but I can assure you, we aren't here to take over.TIMESHADE |T - | 21:22, May 17, 2019 (UTC) :Awesome! Looking forward to supporting this wiki where I can.TIMESHADE |T - | 06:18, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Say, Imouto-tan, how are these? Continuous Motion, the ability to keep moving in any direction even after hitting a surface after jumping/flying/etc., no matter how fast they go and how hard they hit a surface. Basically, what this this means is that when they hit something very hard after going very fast, they can keep on moving without any damage or slowdown. This means they don't turn into a pancake or paste or even feel pain or body damage when they hit something very hard at high speed, or are under the effects of high gravity when falling. The user just quickly, sometimes instantly, when they land on something, usually provided that they land on their feet and legs. Impact Dash: The ability to perform dashes after the user hits or runs into something. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:24, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again, but I just saw that you edited a page. You did get my message, did you? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:48, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Oh yes I do. As for Continuous Motion: I am sure that deals with breaking through objects while mainitaining velocity. For Continuous Motion, the user doesn't break through objects, they just change their direction while without slowing down or taking damage, no matter how hard they hit something. It doesn't have to be unstoppable, plus, Absolute Constant Velocity is mostly on other objects rather than the self. It's not a make "something do something" power. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:55, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Maybe a different name for Continuous Motion would suffice? I already explained the difference between that and Absolute Constant Velocity above. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:06, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:58, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Say, Imouto-tan, about that Continuous Motion power you told me to rename, well, how is the name, Impact Mobility or High-Impact Mobility? Or Directional Impact? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:57, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Well, you weren't late, but thanks, CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:12, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Hey, Imouto-tan, here is one more idea. Anti-Obstruction: The ability to go faster instead of slower when faced with slowing obstacles such as deep, loose solids, thick gases and liquids, semisolids, glues, some solids and other things that can slow down motion. Instead of slowing down, the user accelerates. The user still goes at normal speed when not obstructed. How is this? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 21:54, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 03:37, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Out of curiosity, what are the new buttons for?~~User talk:Arquetion / Let me ques, this has been going on in Live!Chat? How would demoting anyone help anything? This is about clash between personalities and would go on even if neither was admin. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:31, May 29, 2019 (UTC) OK, I've seen your argumentum on my Talk-page, so how about you do the thing you both seem to agree and take those two weeks away instead keeping of arguing? --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:24, May 29, 2019 (UTC) . https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:AZS/Three_Impossibilities this is just blog but I was to request to delete if you don't because that Idea hard to explain and I have problem in language expression AZS (talk) 08:07, May 30, 2019 (UTC) My, has two weeks passed already... --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:16, May 30, 2019 (UTC) So, I take that all the talk about not locking in here for two weeks was just that: talk. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:45, June 1, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for confirming my point about "all the talk about '''not locking in here for two weeks was just that". --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:59, June 1, 2019 (UTC) Well, the other suggested option was demotion. Should we go that way? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:06, June 1, 2019 (UTC) And instead of that you both agreed to take that timeout. Which you haven't done. I think it was your suggestion to do that in fact. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:21, June 1, 2019 (UTC) So, couldn't take two days off from here... Don't mess with the page Wikia.css. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:41, June 3, 2019 (UTC) I don't, it's annoyance. Now, how about keeping that promise of yours about staying away two weeks? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:08, June 3, 2019 (UTC) N When you have a link, it's blue. Black is just text. Indeed, why aren't they giving a hand instead of having their fun elsewhere. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:35, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Meh, personality clash or something. I can't understand why something that isn't on this site should be my problem. Somehow I think Dh will try to claim this message counts as me being on your side in this. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:04, June 8, 2019 (UTC) lock lock lock SageM make some problems please lock that pages: Author Authority Monotheistic Deity Physiology Anti-God AZS (talk) 22:21, June 8, 2019 (UTC) There is no reason to lock Anti-God or Author Authority The only page that needs to be locked in Monotheistic Deity Physiology.SageM (talk) 22:31, June 8, 2019 (UTC)SageM Because AZS keeps adding users back to that page that have never been mentioned or described as being monotheistic deities/supreme beings for the series they are part of.SageM (talk) 22:42, June 8, 2019 (UTC)SageM Because SageM just undo what I put in page and Ignoring all what I asked him for example, he delete that message: https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:SageM?oldid=1317735 instead of reply he just undo AZS (talk) 22:53, June 8, 2019 (UTC) The users AZS added have never been confirmed to be supreme beings, and one of them was an imaginary friend of someone else that only gained a life of his own later on. here is the details- 1. Madoka (Puella Madoka Magica)- Madoka was never considered the monotheistic deity. As the universe and reality existed long before the Incubators visited earth and granted her wish. She only became a god because of her wish, but isn't responsible for the existence of the universe and has no authority over any part of reality other then magical girls and witches. 2. Tyr/The Almighty- Tyr is not the supreme being or monotheistic deity of the Oh My Goddess! verse, as its revealed that the Almighty is simple a title or position of power. And its confirmed in story that Tyr is merely the most recent holder of the title. As there is someone who came before him. So he can't be the supreme being. 3. Existence X- Existence X's nature in the story is contradictory, as each piece of information regarding him is contradicted by the next. So its impossible to say what position of power he has. if anything he is only a user of transcendent physiology (if even that much). The actual story contradicts what he actually is, so he can't be a user without confirmation from the author. And that's not likely to happen. 4. Tet- Tet was nothing more then the imaginary friend of someone else, he may have gained a life of his own and some level of divine power to put him above the other beings in the series. But he can't be the supreme being due to the simple fact he was created by someone else and that he didn't originally exist until later on in life. As you can see, none of the users belong. Though AZS keeps adding them back. All of these facts have been confirmed or stated in both the Source Material itself and the authors own words on the matter.SageM (talk) 22:54, June 8, 2019 (UTC)SageM Lock Primordial Dragon Physiology Anti-God AZS (talk) 23:59, June 10, 2019 (UTC) According to the sources, it was never described as a serpent... Hi Imouto. The information I found on Bahamut only suggests he was ever a fish or whale. And the wikipedia entry and the other pages I cited also say as much too. Bahamut was only made into a dragon for Final Fantasy and Dungeons and Dragons. He wasn't ever described as one in the mythology. I think that they are confusing bahamut with this- https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Falak_(Arabian_legend) Falak was an actual serpent/dragon. While Bahamut was not. They are confusing one of them for the other. Thats why their are no references to dragons other then those two companies. I haven't found a single reference about Bahamut where he is a dragon other then Final Fantasy or Dungeons and Dragons. Even the wikipedia page says it was a fish, it never says its was a dragon without refering to final fantasy. So I was simply trying to correct the page so it wasn't posting false info.SageM (talk) 01:36, June 11, 2019 (UTC)SageM Another problem with Bahamut Physiology is that the page itself is using the original arabian mythological creature for both the description and capabilities, which is a giant fish/cetacean. Capabilities of Bahamut Physiology- "User with this ability either is or can transform into Bahamut, a sea monster (fish or whale) of unimaginably large size from Arabian Mythology that lies deep below, underpinning the support structure that holds up the earth." So your basically trying to say that Fish and Whales are now dragons. Which last time I checked, they weren't. The capabilities say that the Bahamut is a fish, and AZS is saying its a dragon. So posting that Bahamut is both a fish and dragon is posting contradictory information. It is either one or the other, not both. And the page is all about the original mythos, not the Final Fantasy/D&D creation. Its really a matter of keeping the page accurate and not basing it on another companies re-imaging of what they think it should be. I am not trying to start an edit war or argument, I am just trying to keep it to what its actually described and defined as in the capabilities. Is that really such a problem?SageM (talk) 02:49, June 11, 2019 (UTC)SageM sorry SageM every time I make some mistakes accidentally or just disagree with him he make editwar I will try in next time to be nice with him or just ignore him AZS (talk) 13:57, June 11, 2019 (UTC) anyway don't worry I dealing with everything no one of us (me or him) can do anything in future AZS (talk) 13:57, June 11, 2019 (UTC) M I don't plan to do what I said literally that's will cause problem but see this message: Empowered Physiology: I will tell you everything calmly some of users list here Empowered Physiology and variations not enhanced, Augmented or modified with anyway they are just have superpower normal fictional/mythical version not have only micromutated/rational version for example dog patrol here Superanimal Physiology not enhanced dogs not Augmented dogs not modified dogs with no means they are just different than normal hellhounds either in fiction or mythology for more notes you can ask Crabhermet and ChocolateElemental or just see crabhermet's comments AZS (talk) 11:57, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Say, Imouto-tan, how is this? Turning Dash. The ability to use dashes for turning. Unlike the other Directional Dash, which you deleted, this is not just about dashing in any direction, but dashing while changing direction, from performing semi-circle turns, curved turns, zigzags, quarter turns, etc. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 21:14, June 13, 2019 (UTC) What makes you say that? I mean, we have various dash powers, such as Spin Dash, Sliding Dash, Teleport Dash, etc. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:10, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Alright, thanks. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:19, June 13, 2019 (UTC) maybe you should do the same with Morningstar123, since he wanted to help him with the false blockade.~~User talk:Arquetion K Pot, kettle. I think that once in seven years as Admin isn't often. I did mention that Arquetion should at least have told why Morningstar123 ‎got the timeout. Which you did and why I'm not nagging about it to you. BTW, AZS is contacting my Community Central Message Page, could you contact him and explain things? As this really isn't my thing in the first place, I really don't want to get involved. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, June 14, 2019 (UTC) Oh, so that's the reason she was asking for more work... typical. Just tell her I considered A for admin some time ago, but did it only now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Hi see that I ask you about extend my block https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Imouto-tan anyway I don't trying to get anyone banned I just ask Fandom Support about him https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Morningstar123#You_Can_Help AZS2 (talk) 11:55, June 15, 2019 (UTC) see that also: https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Kuopiofi?oldid=1318027 he the one trying to get me banned not me AZS2 (talk) 16:54, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Could you you make it clear if you approve AZS' second account and/or keep the main one locked? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:40, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Fancy how you decide to pop up now instead of when I've been asking you to get a look at AZS' second account. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:41, June 16, 2019 (UTC) ? Too busy for few minutes and maybe a message? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:51, June 16, 2019 (UTC) I think we need separate Rules page for admins, there are few things that keep happening but that only admins can do so I haven't added them to Rules of This Wiki. Bit of a problem with discord for me as I don't really use it. It's basically quick check through when ever I remember to do it... --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:06, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Maybe a blog-page? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:48, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Do you mind unlocking this? Hi, do you mind unlocking Monotheistic Deity Physiology? I wanted to add a new user to the video games section. Thanks.SageM (talk) 20:27, June 20, 2019 (UTC)SageM